Moonlight and Shotguns
by Randie Reigns
Summary: He was the son of a mobster and everyone on the island knew his reputation or his family's reputation. She made him want to fight causing wars of the heart and a war with the mob family he belongs. Can she see who he truly is, will his family let him go, or will he always be in the shadow of an unwanted legacy.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: This story is fiction. All the characters are fictional with borrowed names to comply with the fan fiction genre. They should not be confused with any person living or dead. I am not now nor have I ever been affiliated with any professional wrestler or wrestling company. No disrespect intended.

* * *

My new rough draft. I hope you enjoy it. This will be an AU fiction.

* * *

Chapter 1

Everyone's head was bowed. The priest was in the middle the prayer that meant to see the congregation through the week, but all Randy could think about was the cold air flowing from the vent just above his head. He rubbed his hands and glanced beside him. His stepmother held a hand to her belly, no doubt saying a prayer of her own for her unborn child. On her other side, his father, Adrian, eyes closed, bobbed his head in agreement to every word intended to bless him. Why the man did not burst into flames the moment he stepped inside the cathedral was a mystery. Just the day before he had attempted to perform an unconventional abortion on his wife and then proceeded to choke Randy unconscious, punishment for daring to come to her aid.

Randy had never cared much for Eva, dodging her in the hallways at home and pretending he didn't hear when she spoke to him, but things were different now. After all, the child she carried was his blood and innocent of all blame. Yet, when the moon settled in the night sky, Randy wondered if he had made a mistake saving his unborn sibling, condemning the fetus to witness the unspeakable acts of the family business.

Finally, mass was over and he jumped to his feet. His best friend, Jacob surely waited outside, impatient for their normal Sunday double.

Jenithiyah's normal sun filled sky was overcast by charcoal grey clouds, darkening the day and triggering the street lamps to illuminate. Randy shrugged off the chilling wind, threw his hand up to greet his friend and took the steps two at a time.

Jacob stood against Randy's brand new Camaro with his normal grin, combing strawberry blonde stubs that had grown just long enough to require styling. Pale blue, beady eyes sunk into dark circled sockets and a fresh puncture hole in the nook of his elbow, revealed that he was using again.

"It's about time," Jacob complained. "I'm kind of getting sick of waking up just to meet you for lunch. I don't get why your dad drags you to church anyway." He chuckled. "Hell, I can't think of anything more hypocritical."

Randy glanced behind him; people were just beginning to exit the church.

"Will you shut up and get in the car." Jacob had no control of his volume and no filter between his brain and his mouth, spitting out words that would earn him a fatal punishment if they fell on federal ears.

Across the street, a navy blue four door started its engine. Agent Cornell appeared unaccompanied by his partner, but would no doubt still be in tow, just out of Randy's rear view. Ironically, Cornell's presence brought Randy security. The man had befriended him when he was just a boy, talking to him while he walked to school and giving him little gifts like candy or small trinkets, usually he would approach him the morning after his father had left him with bruised skin and a battered self-image.

Faintly, he remembered spending time at the man's home, but he couldn't think of why or how the recollection could be accurate. Cornell had been the father he wished he had, making him a large banana split and reading him a story until he fell asleep.

Another memory, one of a little girl with long black hair, puzzled him more. He felt something warm inside when he took her hand or saw her smile, even though he was eight and she was barely walking, her eyes, too impossibly big and blue to be anything more than the dream of a affection hungry youngster.

Now, he was eighteen and he knew Cornell's hand of friendship was offered under false pretenses. The man had attempted to work him over, hoping his promises of a better life would persuade Randy to tell all he knew about the world he lived in and he would have been successful if Randy had known the facts that he now hid in deep crevices of his soul.

"You're quiet," Jacob interrupted his deliberation. His best friend, no matter how intoxicated knew when to drag him out of his thoughts.

"That car's following again." His eyes had been jumping from the road to the rear view.

"What else is new? Damn, it's packed again. It's gonna be supper time before we eat."

Parker's Grill was the busiest restaurant in town on the weekends and when they pulled into the parking lot, there was nowhere for Randy to bring his wheels to rest. Circling it, just like the week before, watching exiting customers pick left-overs off their shirts on the way to their vehicles. They walked so slow they could have been strolling in slow motion and it irritated his grumbling stomach that had skipped breakfast.

"Think you could live without your mushrooms?"

"If it gets me fed quicker, I'll survive." Usually Jacob would not stray from his favorite dish. Ten minutes away, Randy knew that Pop's Diner would have empty booths and would quickly serve his burger, but the mushrooms Jacob craved and ate on almost everything was not on the menu.

Made from an old railroad dining car, or at least designed to appear as if it had, the metal exterior reflected the lights and walking through the door was like traveling into the past. On the wall hung old metal ads featuring colas and entrees costing less than a quarter. Everything from the red, fifties era booths to the old record playing jukebox reminded patrons of a simpler time.

Randy dropped a few dollars into the old machine and clicked its buttons; playing the eighties country tracks that irritated Jacob who preferred the profanity slinging rap artists.

"You bore me," Jacob complained reaching for a sticky menu then pointing to the old man who sat in the far corner reading a newspaper. "I think that's the owner. Let's see if he has any spirit left in him." Menacingly he struck a lighter and stuck the flame to the napkin holder. The white of the napkins it held began to blacken.

"Stop." Randy jerked it out and stuck it in his glass of water.

"Oh come on. You know he won't do anything. Everyone knows who your father is."

"I'm not my father." Randy reminded him, tired of the people he came in contact with assuming he would do the same harm his old man did.

"You should take advantage. You can do anything you want and no one, not even the cops would touch you."

His attention was instantly diverted when the kitchen door swung open and a waitress wandered out balancing four entrees perfectly on her arms and made her way to the table behind them. He twisted in the booth to get another look at her perfect shape. Her hair was pulled up neatly in a ponytail and her face was free of make-up, but Randy didn't think she needed it. Her beauty was natural, something not many girls could pull off.

"Can I take your order?"

"Huh?"

She had repeated the question twice before but it had not registered that she was speaking to him, but when it did, and he realized he was staring with a dumb expression, his face turned crimson. "Do you want to eat or not?" she smiled, seemingly taking his blank moment as a compliment.

"I know you don't I?"

"She's in our science class, dip wad." Jacob answered. "You got any mushrooms back there Wormer?"

Randy was in shock. This girl looked nothing like the girl they had nicknamed Wormer, the girl with the glasses who always had a book in her hand. He had never joined the teasing, yet he had never bothered to learn her given name.

"Yeah, we got 'em, but not for you."

"Oh, come on, doll." Jacob begged, poking out his bottom lip.

"Do I look plastic to you?" The waitress directed her comment to Randy and completely ignoring Jacob.

"That's why this place is going out of business."

"You'll have to excuse my friend. He wasn't raised with manners."

"Hump, I could mention a few choice sentences about the qualities you were raised with. Hypocrital, better than anybody else, church loving …"

Randy jabbed him with his elbow and gave him a stern warning glare.

"Trust me, I don't have to be told anything about Randy and his family." The town's assumptions always cut him deep, but coming from her they seemed to rip out his insides.

"Just bring us a dish of mushrooms, please." He could no longer meet her eyes.

"What we have are for Pop."

"Let the kid have some." The old man in the corner, without glancing away from his paper spoke. The owner had a kind voice and didn't seem the first bit nervous about Randy dining in his restaurant. "Been meaning to add them to the menu anyway."

"Guess the rumors are true."

"What rumors?" Randy asked after giving her his order.

"Orton's always get what they want."

* * *

Please Review.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: This story is fiction. All the characters are fictional with borrowed names to comply with the fan fiction genre. They should not be confused with any person living or dead. I am not now nor have I ever been affiliated with any professional wrestler or wrestling company. No disrespect intended.

* * *

My new rough draft. I hope you enjoy it. This will be an AU fiction.

* * *

Chapter 2

Sara stared out the window. The greyish blue clouds were hanging low and rolling closer to her position. She hated storms. She had heard that there were places in the states were the rain just fell. No lightening, no thunder, no wind, no hail. That would be nice, but she guessed it was a fair trade considering Jenithiyah rarely saw storms. They were considered bad luck and to her it was a warning.

The sky had been blue when Randy and his friend first walked in. She knew him. They had had all the same classes since grade school and ever since the middle school, she had found him attractive, but she always kept her distance. Not once had she spoken to him face to face. His family's reputation had been drilled into her since her father had read his name on the class list and he forbade her to befriend him. She wasn't to speak to him or so much as catch his gaze.

She stole a glance.

The only male her age who already had tattoos. Sleeves down both arms. She laughed when she thought about the words her father would spew if she showed up with any tattooed man at any stage in her life, but oh, how she liked it. Wild and crazy made her heart flutter. That was Randy and she could not stop sneaking a gaze. He was joined by two more friends before she had a chance to post his order. Now the four of them talked in hushed voices and laughed from time to time. Randy was one of few words and she had never heard him say anything mean or disrespectful to or about anyone, but that was just in passing. It was the red headed one that made the hair stand up on the back of her neck.

"What are you staring at?" Marcy Preston stood behind her, following her gaze. "Forget about it, Wormer, he's out of your league. Not to mention your daddy would lock you up and throw away the key." She hissed and followed with her sultry, high pitched laugh. Totally fake. "But, my daddy's dead." She swung her hips as she walked, gaining the boys' attention before she even arrived at the table, all but Randy's, who had been her obvious target. She never thought she would be envious of the tall promiscuous red head, but she wished it was her hands rubbing across Randy's broad shoulders, instead she was forced to watch Marcy touch and whisper in his ear.

"Order up!" Ding!

She hated that stupid bell. She grabbed all four plates, three on one arm and one in her other hand and she delivered them to the only customers in her section.

"I didn't order this," The one called Jacob complained with a big grin.

"Guess you got a problem then," she threw back. What was he playing at? Like anyone could forget the fit he threw. She set the rest of the entrees down and walked away.

"Hey!"

She turned on her heel and settled her hand on her hip.

"I want the manager. I want what I ordered."

"Shut up, Jacob." Randy seemed embarrassed by his friend.

"I was just joking."

"That's not a joke. It's not funny. It's never been funny."

A joke? That poor guy seemed to want to make his friends laugh but only succeeded in becoming the joke himself. She felt sorry for him, but only slightly.

Outside, the clouds grew darker. There wouldn't be any more customers that day and soon pop would be closing his doors. Rain on the island was as rare as she heard snow was in the southern part of the main land. Every storm was accompanied by hurricane force winds and flooding showers. Bolts of lightning were the most feared, known to strike down anything that moved. The most tragic deaths were the results of that unpredictable force. She just hoped she didn't get stuck at Pop's until it subsided. Her father would already be livid that she had skipped church because she was scheduled to work.

"That job is not worth eternal damnation." He had preached. Her father was a religious man. A deacon in the church and Christianity poured out in every part of his life including the radio in the garage where he made his living and she shared his faith, but she did not believe that a building was the only place to celebrate faith. God was all around and he left his words in a book which accompanied her everywhere.

"That's it." Marcy cleared off the last table in her half of the dining area and dropped the bucket beside the sink. "Pop said to lock the doors."

"Perfect," Sara sighed. She had made plans for the tip money she would have received. A beautiful, handmade ring she had seen in a pawn shop had called out to her and she almost had enough. Antiques like that were rare in her time since most pre firestorm antiques ended up in a museum. No doubt it had been an heirloom, passed down for centuries until some wayward soul decided to cash out.

Centuries may have passed since the destruction, but the entire world was still affected by that horrible event. Balls of fire had plummeted to the Earth, cutting the Earth's population in half and leaving very little intact. Except Jenithiyah. The mountain protected island was spared and according to the history books, the storm had given their ancestor's the gift of freedom.

Once known as the Bermuda Triangle, the island had been a place of no return and its residents were deemed lost by world. That wasn't the entire truth. They were lost, actually trapped, unable to escape the way they had come. There was only one way in and out of through a small opening between two Rocks called the Analogous. She wished the portal had never opened because it brought undesirables like the Orton's, who left a stain on a place that had once been called as beautiful and peaceful as the Garden of Eden.

The history of her home was her passion and one day, she would spend her life preserving it. She didn't know how, but her goal was to repair the glory, both to the eye and mind. No more crime, no more fear, no more trash.

"Girls, you need to get home quickly." The old man smiled at them both. Oh Pop. The nicest old man she had ever known. He sat by a wall of photos from his past where a beautiful woman floated through the restaurant with a kind smile and brilliant eyes. He missed his wife very much, but he was never bitter, keeping the diner they built together just as she had envisioned. Nothing was updated with the exception of replaced appliances. "And go straight home. This isn't the type of thing you want to play chicken with." Always caring, he treated her and Marcy like his own daughters.

"All right guys, I'm off. Can I get you guys anything before I go?" She refilled glasses and said her lines, but her eyes remained on the rain that had begun to fall. "Pop's closing up, so you might want to eat fast."

"I'll walk you to your car." Randy jumped up and grabbed his leather jacket from the back of the booth, ignoring his half eaten burger. "If you don't care. I'm heading out myself."

"You better not be. I rode with you." Jacob said with his mouth still full of the burger he had been chewing.

"Well I need to get something out of my car." Sending a look that said shut up.

"Come on big boy." she said. Her tone sounded flirty and she thought she saw him blush. The parking lot had already turned into a river. So much water had pooled up that the metal trash cans that were placed on the sidewalks had begun to float down the streets. She stretched out her arms and tilted back her head and let the luke warm rain shower her.

Randy stared at her like she was crazy. Maybe she was. She had no idea why she left that boy walk her to her car. Just standing next to him made anyone a target. Any moment some rival could come rolling by, spraying bullets. Why couldn't she resist his smile, those steel blue eyes that gazed into hers, that feeling that surged through her?

He leaned forward and she just stood there, all the warnings ran through her mind, still her lips parted and accepted the touch of those soft lips. He pulled her close. It was a sweet kiss from someone she knew only by name.

She pulled away, gasped and touched her lips, then she took off, sprinting for her car. He came after her and she feared she may be in danger and at the same time she had a feeling he would never harm her. She dug her keys out of her purse, hit the button that would unlock it.

"Wait!" he called out.

She touched the handle. A bright light nearly blinded her. A rumble shook the earth beneath her. It had struck the ground between them, sending them both tumbling into a muddy puddle. They both sat starring at each other, their chests heaving heavily, gulping for air.

"Shit that was too close." Randy finally broke the silence. She still stared straight ahead. Her eyes were wide. The lighting had scared her beyond words.

"Are you ok?" He helped her to her feet. "Your leg!" a small trickle of blood began to appear through her jeans. Had she been hit by the bolt? She panicked.

"What?" She was still shaking. She gazed down and saw a broken bottle lying where she had fallen.

"Let me help you to your car." he offered.

"No." she shrugged him away. "Stay away from me. This is a sign." she darted to her car quickly without looking back.

"Wait." he yelled. But she was in her car and soon after she peeled out of the parking lot even though she could not see the road in front of her. Safety. She had to get as far away from Randy as possible, but no matter how fast or how far she traveled, she could not escape the unexplainable sensation that remained wrapped around her heart.

* * *

Please Review.


End file.
